


Three days

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day Four, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, One True Pairing, Prompt- you're special, Romance, Snowells, Snowellsweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Over the last three days since Christmas, something is weighing heavily on Caitlin, causing her to make a decision





	Three days

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Flash, I do own however, any errors here. 
> 
> Written for the Snowellsweek2018- day four- prompt- You're special.

It's been three days since it all went down, since Amunet decided to kidnap and hold her hostage for her own gains which wasn't a huge surprise. Three days since the Christmas gathering at Joe's, three days since the team but more importantly Iris, had taken the hit of Barry being arrested for DeVoe's murder. And three days later and through all of that, what's she's been faced with, the one thing that has stuck at the forefront of her mind has been what happened in Jitters prior to Amunet crashing the party so to speak.  
  
It's been three days since her conversation with Harry, three days of wondering what that conversation was really about. Had it been just a concerned friend and co-worker being there when she needed someone to talk to or had it been a conversation of something more, leading to something more rather. Because if she thought back to the way he had been, to his words and to the way he had looked at her, everything seemed to scream that there was something unsaid lurking between the lines.  
  
And now three days on, Caitlin is sure after replaying the scene over and over in her mind that their conversation had been more. And the more part is a scary possibility to consider. It's opened up something inside of Caitlin that she has previously dismissed, feelings that she's tried so hard to ignore except for now, after their conversation in Jitters, it's all rushing back. Due to that, she's had to confront herself, have the conversation and confess that these feelings that she has, they aren't going to go away, the feelings she has are here to stay and she's acknowledged that. The only thing that she hasn't made a decision about is what exactly should she do about it? It's all very well having this big moment of realisation about yourself but it all comes down to what she's going to do with it. For the last twenty four hours that's the thing she's wrestled with the most, should she be brave and take that step, regardless of the outcome? Her decision after much deliberation is yes, yes she's going to take a chance and confront this and her feelings head on.  
  
And that's exactly what she finds herself doing once Iris leaves the cortex with her dad, heading out of the room and going off in search of the man she can't get out of her head.

Walking through the hall Caitlin rounds the corner she almost bumps into Cisco. "Sorry, Cisco. I was miles away stuck in my thoughts."  
  
"Aren't we all. You headed home?"  
  
Caitlin shakes her head, trying to hide the fact the her hands have started to tremble slightly. "Not yet. I was actually looking for Harry, have you seen him?"  
  
"In his rooms I think, he wasn't in his workroom."  
  
"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Cisco waves over his shoulder as he wanders away down the hallway. Caitlin continues onward, heading in the direction of the rooms Harry has taken over as his home here in the labs. All to soon, the journey through the quiet halls is over and she's standing in front of his closed door just staring at the wood that separates them. When suddenly the door slides open and Harry moves to step out only to abruptly stop when faced with Caitlin blocking the way.  
  
"Oh! Snow?" he asks, looking her over. "Do you always loiter outside of people's doors readying to give them heart attacks?"  
  
"Sorry," Caitlin cringed internally, taking a step back putting some space between them. "I was looking for you."  
  
Harry nods, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans against the doorframe. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Oh, so he's gonna make her do it here? In the hallway... Caitlin looks down the corridor, to her left then to her right before looking back at the man in front of her. "Can I... can I come in?"  
  
Harry raises his eyebrows at that but steps back, sweeping his arm in an after you manner. Once she's inside he slides the door shut behind them before turning to face her. "So..."  
  
Caitlin turns to face him, she feels so unsure, not about being here and doing this but of how best to start.  
  
"Snow?"  
  
Caitlin snaps her eyes up to his and feels her face redden slightly. It seems she had taken longer than she thought figuring not where to start. Maybe from the beginning would be best. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened at Jitters."  
  
A frown stretches onto Harry's handsome face, "about Amunet kidnapping you?"  
  
"No, I mean," she stops herself, biting her lip like she does when she's nervous. "I wanted to talk about what happened before, when we talked."  
  
"When we talked..." he repeats slowly, as if he's speaking with a small child. "What about-"  
  
Whatever he's about to say though is cut off by Caitlin interrupting abruptly. "It felt like more."  
  
"More? What do you mean it felt like more? More what?" Harry looks as bewildered as he sounds.  
  
She takes a steadying breath. "It just felt like there were things going unsaid, on both sides. You told me you thought I was special, Harry. And the way you were looking at me..." she stops as she sees the immediate change in his posture. His relaxing stance is gone, tension now radiating off of him in waves.  
  
"Snow, I..."  
  
But she just holds up her hand, stopping his words. If she's going to find the courage to do it, it may as well be now before that courage crumbles. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about it and it's made me examine my feelings, for you."  
  
"Feelings, you have feelings for me?" Harry sounds so uncertain, so unlike himself.  
  
"I do," Caitlin admits quietly, "and I think I have for awhile."  
  
He nods, running a shaking hand through his hair. It feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest, her words echoing around in his head. It's his turn to be silent for a little to long as he stands there staring at her.  
  
"Harry, will you please say something?"  
  
"I..." he shakes his head running a hand over his mouth. Words seem to fail him so he does the only other thing he can think of. Closing the gap between them, he's suddenly in front of her, leaning in to press his mouth against hers as his hands grasp at her hips, pulling her in tighter against him. It's slow, tentative and after the initial shock on Caitlin's part, they find a nice ryhtmn as tongues touch and explore.  
  
However much time passes neither really cares, just enjoying the feeling of newness, of exhilaration and overall just how right it feels. Eventually though they pull away and just stare at each other. Caitlin cradling his face in gentle hands while his sooth over the small of her back.  
  
"That... that was better than anything you could have said."  
  
Harry feels reassured that his rash decision of kissing her was as welcome as he hoped. Taking courage from her words, he leans back in and brushes his lips over hers, pulling back before it turns to more. "I was about to head out for some takeout. You could join me and we could talk some more about this... us?"  
  
"So, there's an us now huh?"  
  
"If you'd like."  
  
"I would like that very much."  
  
Harry smiles down at her softly, his hands pulling her closer if that is at all possible. "Me too."  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% about this one but I'm too tired to care lol. Thank you guys, for reading. As always, feedback is appreciated, via comments or kudos, good or bad. 
> 
> More tomorrow. :)


End file.
